1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid sprinkling and spraying and more particularly, to an improved aerosol overcap having a finger actuator in combination with an actuator button.
2. Background of the Invention
Developments in the aerosol industry have produced a wide variety of finger actuator buttons and overcaps for spraying various types of product and propellant. In general, an aerosol container is fitted with an aerosol valve, either of the vertical displacement type or of the tilt valve type wherein the tilting of the valve stem enables discharge of the product and propellant. An actuator button having a terminal orifice is fitted to the valve stem to enable fluid flow therefrom upon actuation of the valve. In most cases, the actuation of the valve is protected by an overcap to prevent unintentional discharge of the contents of the aerosol container.
The prior art has also developed other overcap assemblies wherein a finger actuator is disposed in the overcap for cooperation with the actuator button. In these embodiments, the actuator button, either of the vertical or horizontal spray type, is disposed within and protected by the overcap assembly. The overcap includes a finger actuator for contacting the actuator button to enable fluid flow of product and propellant from the aerosol container through the terminal orifice of the actuator button.
In general, such overcap assemblies in the prior art having finger actuators are complex and extremely difficult to manufacture. In addition, difficulty is also encountered between the cooperation of the finger actuator and the actuator button if there is a misalignment of the actuator button relative to the overcap. Accordingly, the overcaps of the prior art have not been entirely successful due to the complex nature and the required proper alignment which results in extra costs of manufacturing. Although the finger actuator overcaps do present a more pleasing appearance than a standard overcap, the use of the finger actuator overcaps has not found widespread application in the art.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the prior art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an assembly with a one-piece overcap having a finger actuator in combination with an actuator button wherein the finger actuator is pivotably mounted to the overcap to provide a one-piece overcap assembly.
Another object of this invention is to provide an assembly with a one-piece overcap wherein the finger actuator comprises engaging surface means preferably having plural spaced-apart projections for engaging plural surfaces of the actuator button.
Another object of this invention is to provide an assembly with a one-piece overcap wherein the actuator button is the substantial shape of a truncated cone having a larger cross-section at the base with respect to the cross-section at the top of the button.
Another object of this invention is to provide an assembly with a one-piece overcap wherein the plural projections of the engaging means are spaced apart a distance less than the diameter of the top of the actuator button enabling the plural projections to center the actuator button therebetween.
Another object of this invention is to provide an assembly with a one-piece overcap including an orifice disposed in the finger aperture with the terminal orifice of the actuator button disposed adjacent thereto for enabling discharge of the product from the actuator button in a direction substantially parallel to the axis of the aerosol container.
Another object of this invention is to provide an assembly with a one-piece overcap wherein the overcap, finger aperture and plural projections form a one-piece structure which may be easily molded without overly complex molds.
Another object of this invention is to provide an assembly with a one-piece overcap which is inexpensive and reliable for operation.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.